Speaking Without Words
by Hayley Cometra
Summary: The fourth episode of the “Hayley Cometra” series. Sometimes the best way to speak is not to use words. That was Antauri’s advice when Otto has trouble saying something special. But it’s after Otto says it that the mystery begins. Chapter Two is here!
1. The Question is Asked

I'm really sorry for not being active lately. My real life has been keeping me very busy. But now, with increasing personal pressures to finish what I began, and being prompted by the birthday of someone who has loved everything I wrote and was my very first friend in the SRMTHFG! fandom (you know who you are), I have decided to push myself into continuing. So, Happy birthday, HL!

Note: This episode immediately follows "The Sun Riders Return".

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG or any of its characters, just my character and this plot.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Question is Asked**

Antauri was a little late in getting up this morning. Normally, he would consider this as unacceptable, but he had the distinct sense that something special was going to happen. He had spent his last few minutes of sleep actually in deep meditation, trying to focus on whatever may be wrong. But when he sensed nothing out of the ordinary, the Black Monkey proceeded with his normal routine.

His trip to the kitchen and dining area halted when he heard a soft voice from an open door to one of the other Monkey's quarters. It was Otto.

"Hey, good morning, Hayley. … How are you doing? … I'm just dandy, thanks for asking! … Hey, listen, there's something I want to tell you."

Antauri carefully peeked into the mechanic's room, finding Otto standing in front of a mirror as he continued, "I know that I'm not the sharpest pencil on the drawing board, but, uh…"

Otto hesitated, then he dug the heel of his palm into his forehead. "No, total disaster. Um… Hi, Hayley! … What are ya working on today? … That looks cool, maybe I'll give ya a hand later. Hey, if you're not busy, I wanted to say…"

Another pause.

Then, Otto flopped down onto his sleeping pod. "Not gonna work. How in Shuggazoom am I gonna ask her?"

"Ask who what?" Antauri gently asked.

Startled, Otto gave a screech before he realized just who was at the door. "Oh, Antauri! Please don't do that again. You scared me."

"I apologize, my friend. I was simply passing by when I overheard you. Is something the matter?"

Otto shifted to and fro in his position, a little uncomfortable.

But Antauri only smiled. "I know you, Otto. And I know what her answer will be."

Otto blinked, then blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"In a way that pleases everyone else, yes." Antauri then placed a hand on Otto's shoulder. "You'll find a way to ask Hayley. After all, sometimes the best way to speak is not to use words."

That said, he turned and left Otto alone.

The Green Monkey merely scratched his head. "Speak…without words? I don't get it…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Breakfast that morning was shorter than normal, because everyone noticed the unusually quiet behavior Otto was exhibiting. His eyes were fixed on his plate, which certainly was normal, except that his fork only poked at the pancakes and scrambled eggs and that he ate idly and sparingly. Now and then, someone would ask him if something was wrong, but he was either ignoring them or he genuinely didn't hear them.

It wasn't until mid-morning when Otto's behavior showed signs of improvement. That was when he invited the team to his workshop to see his most recent invention. He was quite adamant that everyone needed to be in his workshop this time, though it was obvious that something was still bothering him.

"So, what does it do, Otto?" Nova asked as they all stared at the big silver box.

The mechanic was down on one knee in front of it, tightening some bolts with the wrench that had replaced his hand. "Well, remember when we tried an automatic defense system just before we got trampled by Flytor?"

Silence was his only response, and he looked back to see six faces that were not amused.

"Okay, stupid question," he admitted. "Well, anyway, I've been thinking. We've been doing a lot of space trekking lately. What if Shuggazoom was under attack while we were away? This is going to be an automatic alarm system, letting us know the instant trouble starts brewing."

Chiro chuckled. "Now that's a good idea, Otto."

Otto didn't even look at him as he answered, "Yeah, but it's not finished yet. I need a couple more things, then it needs a test drive. Um, Hayley, that toolbox in the corner, it's got something I need. It's a little black square box. Could you bring it here, please?"

Sprx noticed as everyone looked in the same direction that he was the closest to the toolbox in question. "I'll get it for you, buddy."

"No!" he suddenly shrieked, looking at Sprx directly. "…Uh, I mean, Hayley would…" His tongue suddenly felt fat in his mouth, and he could only stutter.

The young female giggled softly and tickled Otto's chin with her tail. "Of course you want me to go get it," Hayley replied. "Sprx would only break it."

"Hey!" the insulted Red Monkey scolded.

But she only giggled again and skipped happily over to the toolbox. She hummed as she opened the cover and peeked in. She found the black box immediately, sitting neatly on top of all of the other tools inside.

Yet she found herself surprised as she picked it up. It was small enough to fit in her hand, and the sides were made of felt.

"Otto," she said as she walked back to him again. "I'm sure this is the box you're talking about, but…I don't think this is something that belongs in a toolbox."

The Green Monkey looked up at her. He was still on one knee, and he couldn't quite look at her in the eye. "Well…" he said casually. "Open it up and see if it's the right one."

Hayley gave him a queer stare. What a ridiculous thing to ask her. Anyone would know that Otto knew what he was doing with his belongings. But she found a small latch which she undid and opened the box.

She gave a startled gasp when she and everyone else saw what was inside. Everyone else had thought the same thing Hayley did when she first saw the box: that it probably held some rare microchip or something of the like for his project. Instead, inside was a gold band crowned with a small, blue jewel. It sparkled in the workshop lights, though it did little compared to the stars in Hayley's eyes. She always did have a weakness for stars, jewels, anything that sparkled…but she somehow knew this was different and special.

"Otto, this is a volcanic diamond from the mining colony on Delta Five, isn't it?"

The pupils in Otto's black orbs shrank in surprise at her question. "Well… Yeah… It wasn't easy asking the Sun Riders for it…" His tone was clearly giving away that he was somewhat disappointed that she cared about where the jewel came from.

Hayley looked at him again and smiled.

Otto whimpered, trying valiantly to get it out through his voice but failing miserably.

Only when he was close to his breaking point and finally looked at her squarely in the eye did she react. And her reaction was a giant glomp that pinned him to the floor, one hand holding the box delicately, the other bringing Otto's head to hers so that their lips embraced in a passionate kiss.

After they held the kiss for several seconds, Hayley pulled back. She gave Otto her biggest smile ever. And he only had his most shocked gasp to give her in return.

"Does that answer your question, Otto?" she asked with a huge grin. "Of course I will! I was beginning to fear this would never happen! I've never been this happy ever in my life!"

Antauri finally had to gently pull Hayley away from Otto to give him the chance to breathe and stand up. He took the ring box from Hayley's hand and smiled.

The Green Monkey was almost in tears at this point. This had been several months since the Monkey Team's encounter with Hayley's long lost brother Slash, since he had been charged to treasure her pricelessly. But he never really found the words to fulfill that promise.

Hayley slowly lifted up her left hand, knowing what he was about to do.

Everyone watched with smiles, though Chiro was a little surprised at first, as Otto slowly unscrewed her third finger. (They are monkeys and have only four fingers, so this finger was technically the ring finger and not the middle.) The rest of Hayley's body trembled with excitement as Otto unscrewed one of the gray metal bands on the finger he just removed and replaced it with the gold band with the diamond. He then screwed the finger back onto her hand so that the diamond was on top.

She could only stare at the ring in silence for several long moments. How clearly the shining gold and the glittering diamond stood out against the gray metal on her hand. And yet, she was certain that it wouldn't hold a candle to the shining warmth in her heart or the glittering delight in her eyes.

She knew that gold was hard to come by in Shuggazoom, and she also knew that even this small diamond could be an emergency source of power should the Super Robot fail in the middle of space. But she didn't consider this gift an extravagant waste as some others outside the Monkey Team would have felt, because this gift was but a taste of the love in Otto's heart.

A taste that she had longed for from the very moment she had met him so long ago, even if it was only on a subconscious level at that point in time.

Hayley then glanced at the team for a moment before looking at Otto again. "We'd better get started."


	2. Mystery of the Matriarch

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG or any of its characters, just my character and this plot.

Note: The OC Sarah is used with permission from 38SouthernAngel89.

**Emerald Shapeshifter 777**: I'm so glad to know you're sticking around for this story through!

**ElasticPoodle**: Thanks! That's what a lot of people tell me. I'm just sorry I haven't had the opportunity to write this sooner.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Mystery of the Matriarch **

"Quit shaking your tail and hold still," Nova giggled as she carefully handled the silver-colored ribbon. "I've almost got this bow tied, and I'm not going to mess it up now."

"I can't help it, Nova!" Hayley quivered with joy. "I'm so excited! I'm so thrilled!"

"Nervous, too?"

"Nervous? No. Should I be?"

The Yellow Monkey blinked in surprise as she finished tying the bow onto Hayley's tail. "Chiro told me that brides are often nervous just before their wedding."

But the Turquoise Monkey shook her head. "I have no reason to be nervous. I know I'm making the right choice. And even if I am making the wrong choice without me knowing it, I would still make this choice if I had the power to turn back time and make better choices in my life. I have loved Otto from the very moment I met him."

Nova smiled in response. "That's good to know," she answered immediately. Then, her smile melted into a thoughtful frown. "You know, there was…someone else who had his eye on you back before we met Chiro…even if it wasn't real love."

Hayley's bright spirit had darkened a little at the very mention of that. "If you're talking about Mandarin, I wouldn't mate with him if he and I were the last monkeys alive."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. … He didn't deserve you, anyway. You're too good for him. But you're just perfect for Otto!"

Thinking about the Green Monkey's face, both when he was nervous in asking her to marry him and grinning whenever she flirted with him, turned Hayley's spirit up again. She sighed happily as she thought about those deep black eyes with those little white pupils, and finding happiness in herself that she had never known before, and she forgot all about Mandarin.

"Yes…" she replied with joyful tears in her eyes. "And he is just perfect for me. I mean, sure, he's clueless sometimes to the point where he's almost hopeless, but that's what makes him so adorable. He's young at heart, and proud of it, too. … And I'm going to be married to him in under half an hour!"

At the mention of that, her body began trembling with excitement again.

"Hold still!" Nova laughed. "Or we'll never get your tiara and veil on your head."

- - - - - - - - -

"Otto, please remain tranquil," Gibson sighed in slight frustration as he began working with the black bowtie again. "I almost have this perfect."

"I'm trying, Gibson," the Green Monkey whined, his eyes almost ready to burst with excited tears.

The Blue Monkey patiently tried again to calm down his childish friend as he fixed the black bowtie around his neck.

"There," the scientist finally announced. "That should do it."

"Gibson? … Thanks."

"For doing your bowtie? Think nothing of it."

"No, not that. Thanks…for being my Best Monkey."

Gibson almost blushed. "Well…I am honored. But I am flabbergasted and inquisitive as to why you would select me."

Otto stood still, silently wishing Hayley was there to translate what Gibson just said. But he took what words he did know and figured what his brother was saying before replying, "Well, I knew Hayley wanted Antauri to perform the ceremony and Chiro to escort her in here. Nova's her Monkey of Honor, and I figured Nova would kill me if Sprx was my Best Monkey. … Besides…you're my favorite brother."

The scientist blinked for several moments, completely stunned. "…I am?"

Otto just nodded, his grin a little more solemn than his usual goofy smile.

Just then, Antauri arrived in the Command Center with a small book, Sprx not too far behind him with a pillow flat in his hands.

"Why do I have to be the ring bearer?" the Red Monkey grumbled.

"Because we ran out of monkeys, and someone's got to do it," Otto replied, as if it was as simple as that. "You get to carry two gold finger bands on a pillow, Sprx. Isn't that cool?"

Sprx only gave a small frown as he handed one of the gold bands to Gibson. "I would like to have been the Best Monkey."

Gibson only made a placid expression on his face.

Just then, Nova entered from a hallway, carrying a small bouquet of turquoise flowers and walking very slowly towards Antauri, until she stood opposite of Otto and Gibson. Sprx gave her the other gold band.

Immediately afterwards, Chiro entered in his best dress clothes. Hayley was next to him, holding a bouquet of white roses in one hand, Chiro's hand in her other. She looked just like any other day except that she had on the silver bow on her tail and the tiara of white flowers matching her bouquet with the veil over her face.

Otto whimpered excitedly, but Gibson had to step on Otto's tail to keep the Green Monkey from dashing straight to Hayley. The two pairs of eyes were locked in each other, barely daring to even blink in their thrill.

Finally, Chiro arrived next to the mechanic and removed Hayley's hand from his and placed it in Otto's. He then stepped back and stood next to Nova.

Antauri smiled and opened the book, beginning the ceremony as he had been instructed when he was being tutored on Koraladol, the world of the Varon Mystics. "We are assembled to witness the union of these two monkeys, Otto and Hayley Cometra, in hallowed wedlock. Otto, your ring."

Without even looking back at Gibson, the Green Monkey held his hand out and waited as Gibson placed the gold band in his palm. He kept his eyes on Hayley as he, once again, screwed off the finger on her left hand, removed a second of the plain gray bands, and replaced it with the gold one.

But before Otto returned the finger to Hayley, Antauri stated, "Otto, repeat what I say during my pauses.

He nodded, preparing to do as told.

"I, Otto, … do take you, Hayley, … as my mate for life. … I will honor you … as a treasure beyond price. … I will faithfully … stand by your side … in times of light … and in times of darkness. … This I swear … with this ring."

And after Otto finished repeating after him, he screwed Hayley's finger back onto her hand. It now had two gold bands, the one with the jewel being closer to her fingertip.

Antauri had instructed Hayley likewise, and after she placed her gold band on Otto's finger and attached it to his left hand, the Black Monkey took both of their left hands and joined them together, their fingers interlocking. "Now both of you, repeat after me in unison: Therefore, we two … shall be as one … now and forevermore."

After they finished saying that, Otto quickly wrapped his arms around Hayley and launched her into a dip, too excitedly impatient to let Antauri tells him that he may kiss his bride. The swift move made her veil fly backwards, exposing her face as he kissed her, and sent the bouquet flying out of her hands. It landed on Sprx's chest so forcefully that it almost knocked the wind out of him.

- - - - - - - - -

"Otto, we can't."

"But, Hayley, you always wanted to."

Everyone else looked at each other in surprise as the newlyweds came towards them from a hallway. This was the closest they have ever heard the pair to coming to an argument.

"Is something the matter?" Chiro asked when the two entered.

"Chiro, please tell Otto that we simply can't have a honeymoon," Hayley stated.

"But everyone who gets married has a honeymoon," Otto insisted, almost childishly. "And you always wanted to go to Celestia Three."

"Otto, Celestia Three is on the other side of the galaxy, and even if we are to go anywhere outside of Shuggazoom in either of our ships, that would require the entire Super Robot disengaged. We simply can't do it."

The mechanic pouted, knowing how badly Hayley wanted a honeymoon and how much she disliked herself for saying they couldn't have one.

Antauri gave a small smile. "Well, if you can't disengage either ship from the Super Robot, then we'll just have to bring the whole Robot along with us."

Otto blinked and regarded the Black Monkey. "Really?"

"There has not been Skeleton King activity as of late…"

"True to that," Nova admitted.

"We have Otto's automatic security alarm that should alert us if anything threatens Shuggazoom…"

"That is correct," Gibson answered.

"And hyper-boost warp tunnels can take the Super Robot from one side of the galaxy to the other in very little time."

Sprx nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"Antauri, are you sure?" Hayley asked.

"Of course I am, Hayley. I never say something I don't mean. I believe that a brief vacation would do us all some good. Celestia Three is believed to be the most peaceful planet in the galaxy, far from Skeleton King's reach."

All seven of them paused for a few seconds. Then, Hayley made a grin. "Well, then, in that case, I'd better go clean out my quarters."

"Why?" Otto asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to be moving in with you. Your quarters need a feminine touch, Otto. Plus I'll need to decide what to have with me to enjoy our honeymoon." Humming a merry tune and skipping happily, she left the Command Center.

Otto suddenly gasped in delight. "Ooh, I'd better design a recharge pod that will fit both of us!" He dashed out of the Command Center faster than Hayley did.

Antauri looked at the other three Monkeys. "The rest of you should prepare for takeoff."

They nodded and also departed.

When they were alone, Chiro smirked at Antauri. "There's another reason you want to visit Celestia Three, isn't there?"

Antauri didn't look directly at Chiro, knowing that he really couldn't hide much from the boy. "There is a small mystery I would like to solve. Nothing of particular important, but just enough that would satisfy my curiosity."

- - - - - - - - -

It wasn't very long before Otto's automatic security alarm was placed in Shuggazoom City and the Super Robot was on its way. And it did not take them even an hour through the hyper-boost warp tunnel to reach their destination.

Celestia Three was a breathtaking planet, to say the least. They had landed on a large island city at least 500 miles wide. The sea was so calm and reflected the sunlight so beautifully that one would think the ocean was made of crystal. The beaches bordering the city were so yellow that Gibson almost mistook it for gold dust. There were fruit trees everywhere that made some of the Monkey Team feel like they had come in the autumn season, but some others thought that the weather felt so warm and soothing that it must be summer, even though still others noticed the bright colors of flowers that reminisced of spring. In the end, they couldn't decide which season it was.

The city itself didn't look like there was high technology, but they had discovered quickly that there was no need for high technology; the civilians were so as one with nature that there was no need to make nature conform to them.

As for the civilians themselves, the Hyperforce learned quickly that they were a very friendly, diplomatic people that looked much like humans, only more beautiful and dynamic.

One of these people they met shortly after they had exited the Super Robot. For although the smallest of buildings on this island were like skyscrapers, a ship the size of the Super Robot was hard to miss.

"Welcome to Celestia Three," a young woman with long platinum blond hair and bright lime green eyes greeted them. She had a long robe that covered her feet, and she stood at almost twice Chiro's height. The robe itself was white all over except for her wrist cuffs and waistband, which were an icy blue. Somehow, the look of the robe seemed familiar to the Hyperforce.

"My name is Sarah," she continued. "I will be only too happy to be your hostess during your stay."

Chiro eyed her curiously. "How do you know why we're here?"

Sarah smiled at him. "Celestia Three is a resort. All visitors here have one purpose: to relax like they never have before. That's because this planet has the Master's blessing, and our purpose as Celestians is to serve Him and serve those who visit here."

Hayley grew slightly suspicious. After all, the memories of her encounter with her brother Slash were still fresh in her mind, and he had used the term "master" to refer to Skeleton King.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of the word 'master'," she told her friends.

Then, much to everyone's surprise, Sarah gave off a sweet laugh. "Oh, don't worry. The Master is a being; a sentient; an ultimate form of goodness, justice, and love. You are safe under the shadow of His hand."

The Monkey Team shrieked in surprise when they realized that Sarah was speaking directly to them.

"You can comprehend our advanced primate language?" Gibson asked.

Sarah nodded. "Indeed, I can. That's because I am Celestian. We Celestians can understand and speak all languages in the cosmos fluently. … Oh, but where are my manners? Here I am, Matriarch of Celestian Resorts, standing here like a giddy child when I should be seeing to your every comfort. I can personally promise you in the good name of the Master that you shall want for nothing."

"That's great!" Otto exclaimed. "We're going to have an awesome honeymoon, Hayley!"

"Oh, a honeymoon, is it?" Sarah's expression brightened. "That deserves something extra special. I'll have you both in my best honeymoon suite. And for the rest of you, nothing but the finest of my guest rooms. By the time you are ready to leave, you will have a new definition of luxury."

She knelt in front of Otto and Hayley to make as decent a match to their eye level as she possibly could. "Is there anything in particular you would like to experience on your honeymoon?"

Otto looked at Hayley, who only shrugged in reply. "As long as I'm with you, I'm fine with anything."

Then, the Green Monkey grinned and looked at Sarah again. "I always wanted to be in a luau!"

"A luau, Otto?!" Nova asked, wondering if she heard right.

Gibson blinked in utter shock, and a surprised Sprx shook his head.

"Yep!" Otto answered. "A luau! The exotic music, the dances, the meals!"

Hayley smiled, already imagining. "The bonfire in the middle of the beach, sitting on bamboo mats underneath the starry night…"

Sarah smiled warmly. "If it's a luau you want, Otto, a luau you shall have. Our western beach is just perfect for such an occasion. We will have everything ready for you at dusk. Come to the beach at that time; you cannot possibly get lost. But for now, I will escort you to your chambers. Come."

She led them down the street, passing by visitors and civilians alike who expressed nothing but contentment and joy. The street had something of a Middle Age feel to them, except more earthen and natural. Only the buildings were made of metal, and even they had such an appearance conforming to nature that it was surprising to find they were of metal.

The hostess led them to the tallest of the buildings on the street, which they found to be some kind of chateau with a lovely fountain outside the front door, the roof made of stained glass, and windows with no glass yet with lovely lace curtains.

Antauri noticed one thing peculiar about Sarah's behavior that everyone else missed. Every time she looked at any member of the Hyperforce except for Chiro and Hayley, there was something of a wistful yearning in her eyes. He particularly noticed it when she looked at him.


End file.
